burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:JCnightstrike7
Hi and thanks for your idea on the vehicle layout. I think that this will be a long but useful task to undertake, which i will help you do. However we will need a lot of information on real life cars and a link to the vehicles company name and the vehicle main page. All of this would make it easier for users to use so once again thanks for this idea. Start when you want! The parkster 12:26, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Ramp and vehicles Thanks for creating the ramp articles, they are a great help for our site. I've added a few more and a new article, which needs to be placed at the bottom of each page: Can you please finish these ramp articles off please and you will then be promoted to an assistant. As for vehicle pages; I'm going to create a new page for each car company (with a picture or two) and make the Vehicles page a vehicle hub page instead. Also because of your new vehicle page layout, all vehicle pages contain spoilers. Therefore can you also add this template to all of the vehicle pages too (at the top of the page): Thanks for all of your help and i will really appreciate it if you did these tasks. Keep it up: The parkster 20:16, 23 February 2008 (UTC) I suppose this would be easier but what if a gamer, someone who has never been on the wiki before, comes across this wiki and wants to know about the Rossolini Tempesta GT. They will put exactly that into the search bar and not go to the vehicle main page. Now if we put your idea into action then that person will find out how to unlock it, which might ruin it for them. If we stick to my idea then they will be aware and only look at the top if they want to play the game truthfully. Also if someone was just random pageing (bad English there!) then they may come across a vehicle page, which has a spoiler on it, it would be unfair on them to ruin the surprise unexpectedly for them and so once again having the spoiler template on each vehicle page is a big effort but is worth it for those truthful gamers! I will help do this as it is important that we do it soon. Keep it up: The parkster 12:28, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Super Jump Wanted Pages Hi, yeah, I kind of know about those missing pages :-S. I'll start working through them over the next couple of days - it took a good few hours to play through the super jumps and write the instructions from scratch so I wasn't really up to doing the street pages in the same edit session. A lot are duplicates though so it's not *quite* as bad as it looks, and at least we have a half-decent Super Jump guide now :-). Non-copyright pictures similar the burnoutaholics ones would be nice as well but I can't do them with my PC's video card. Pointy 01:10, 25 February 2008 (UTC) ::S'ok. No offense taken :-). I guess individual road articles could have cross-references back to which super jumps, billboards and smashes are on them, notable buildings (if we create articles for them), drivethroughs and events and all that sort of stuff. I'll be a lot of work, but it will give a comprehensive guide to Paradise City. I might start by just creating stubs for all streets and roads and go back filling them in after. Pointy 09:11, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Vehicle Infobox I've seen you doing a lot of work on the vehicle pages so I though I'd get your opinion first. I was thinking it might be good to move the "description" and "unlocking" text into the vehicle infobox as they're standard 'fields' for vehicles. Although the description text is pretty long the infobox grows fairly wide when there's a vehicle image so it wouldn't wrap too badly. I can probably update the template if needed, and help with the cut and paste job on the individual articles. Any thoughts? Pointy 12:40, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Some stuff First what page do you want me to delete? Other more important thing; i see your logic in the handling but can we please finish off the weight issue first and then do the handling after. It's a good idea but we need the time. The parkster 11:12, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Weight issue Ok but i think it would be better if we used the stars like everything else. This way it is more accurate and therefore a better resource thus, in the long term, gaining us popularity and users! LOL, anyway look at the forum and I've made some modifications to the boost type multiplier. I've reduced aggression to 2.5 and made carbon 0.75; therefore making the overall value lighter. I'm going to put this in place and then start work on the vehicle pages. If there are any cock-ups then I'll purely take a wild guess educated estimate and put that in. Once this is done we can go about creating a topic for handling. Hopefully this will make things even better for everyone. The parkster Rollback The parkster felt that Assistants should be able to rollback vandal edits, so I gave you "Rollback." If you don't want rollback, let me know, and I can revoke it. Thank you for your work! Glacier Wolf 01:45, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Inactiveness Hi nightstrike! Just dropping by to say that you need to be a bit more active on the site. If you don't want to be active then that's ok, i can revoke the assistant rights, which will relieve you of any pressure. I hope you become more active. Regards, Ok, Parster and I are thinking of revoking your rights. If you don't reply and do work here within a week, we give your rights to Rappy. Formal Concern Hello nightstrike. I haven't spoken to you for a while but as far as I'm concerned your activeness is extremely low. So low that you've been inactive for months. Now this wouldn't be a problem if you weren't an assistant, but because you are: you need to become more active or else that right and position will be removed. I'm sorry to say this, but if you don't reply with an answer before the 1st of December 2008, then you'll be demoted. No hard feelings but we wish to keep things flowing nicely and actively. Regards, Demotion I'm very sorry but due to your unactiveness you'll be demoted back to a regular user. We're going through some big changes at the moment and so we need all the help we can get, especially from the assistants. However this isn't a ban, and so if you do decide to become active again then you can do so. Regards,